Rexco Rising
by Chris Gammon
Summary: A few swear words. How Armadillo Rex(My character) came to be and why he hates Sonic.
1. Rising Into Power

"We stopped at nothing, even climbed barbed wire. We struck a match and set the world on fire. And if we tried we couldn't get much higher now."  
  
-KISS "Raise Your Glasses"  
  
I proved them all wrong.  
  
I made my dream come true, and not only that, I gained a lot of power. All in one day, I've taken over the entire city of Robotropolis.  
  
They said it couldn't be done. That countless others tried what I tried and ended up failing miserably or died trying.  
  
But only I have accomplished what no one else could. I am the victor in this basically one sided war that we continuously fight.  
  
They got nothing on me. I am ultimate.  
  
My name? Armadillo Rex (born William Rex Armadillo March 14, 1979)  
  
My occupation? Former chief badnik and bot builder for Dr. Robotnik and Dr. Eggman.  
  
How I came to be what I am is a long story. But I'll try to condense it.  
  
It was back when we were kids. I was 15 and Sonic the Hedgehog was only 7. Robotnik had power for 2 years then, and everyone was either missing, killed, or captured. Our families were captured and all we had left was each other and Sir Charles Hedgehog.  
  
At school, Sonic talked with some childhood friends he knew before we met each other. (In case you didn't know, these "friends" of his are the soon to be Freedom Fighters that I will soon grow to despise in more ways than one.)  
  
They made a vow to stop Robotnik's tyranny and save all he enslaved. I too, wanting to fit in with the rest of my friend's friends, said that I too would stop Robotnik by fighting fire with fire. Where they would use cunning and agility, I would use technology. Just like Robotnik's technology only the exact opposite in use.  
  
Soon toward my first day of High School (Sonic would eventually go to High School in Knothole Village sometime during the take over of Dr. Eggman a.k.a. Robo Robotnik.) I saw that our relationship as friends was greatly strained. Sonic dropped out of school and took up education with the rest of his friends in the newly formed Freedom Fighter group.  
  
While they were on missions of mercy and sabotage, I was perfecting my skills as a master mechanic. Soon my dream would come true.  
  
I soon created machines to prevent further hassle by Robotnik, and to aid the already wounded.  
  
But something went terribly, terribly wrong.  
  
My inventions did more harm than good. People were dying instead of being helped. I was slowly drifting into insanity.  
  
First my "friend" ditched me to become a rebel, which made me break in all states of emotional, physical, mental, and spiritual stabilities.  
  
Add to that the heavy burden of failure.  
  
Add on top of all that the lives I've taken by accidents.  
  
Add to that the self pity and depression that followed after that, thus creating a hollow shell of my former self. Knowing that I was responsible for their deaths, and I alone decided if they lived or died.  
  
I was responsible for their fates. I could have prevented what happened to them.  
  
But I didn't, I couldn't.  
  
Then one faithful day, Sonic heard of some people dying in his old neighborhood.  
  
Thinking it was Robotnik's doing, he immediately rushed over, alone, to defend the people at his only childhood memory left.  
  
Surprise, surprise.  
  
Who did he find causing this pain and agony to the folk of the neighborhood.  
  
Why, me, the only one left alive basically.  
  
"How could you?" he asked, on the brink of tears. Heroes aren't supposed to cry. At least that's what I thought. Sonic was a hero to millions, but, just because he wasn't exactly normal, doesn't mean that he doesn't have emotional or other problems. Everyone dose.  
  
But what I did takes the cake. No one normal, not even Sonic could comprehend that madness and insanity I was in. No mortal could.  
  
But then came the final coffin nail that shattered the shell of my former self.  
  
"YOUR NO BETTER THAN ROBOTNIK YOU MURDEROUS FREAK! AND TO THINK WE USED TO BE FRIENDS! I DON"T EVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN YOU MOTHER FUCKER!!!"  
  
That was just a fraction of what he actually said. But it was that part that broke me. I was already on the edge of insanity due to all the events that happened before. Now I just plummeted into the abyss below. An endless fall into the point of no return. From that very moment, I was no longer who I was. I was a totally insane now. A completely different person all together.  
  
So doing the only thing I could do, I joined with Robotnik. Maybe if I failed at saving lives, I could succeed in taking lives.  
  
That was how I became badnik builder. (What? You actually thought Robotnik got off his lazy ass and built all those robots himself? Your crazy.)  
  
The badnik armies throughout the various projects we had going on, were only a limited sample of my full capability.  
  
I could build nastier robots. But Robotink, being the paranoid fuck he was, feared that some of the bots I built were to powerful and therefore, using that power abusively, would overthrow him and take over his beloved empire.  
  
That fat bastard had an excuse for everything. If only he knew the things I been through, he could see the inspirations I obtain from my madness, and therefore understand why I was building what I built.  
  
What a joy it was to see his beloved Project Doomsday explode in his face, literally. I thought Sonic would've been killed as well. But I wasn't so lucky. Before he left with Bunnie and Antoine, he looked back at where Robotnik stood. And saw me in the shadows. I was watching him. Secretly hating him for surviving, but in return, thanking him for making my take over so much easier to pull off. I made sure he was on top of the list to be "thanked".  
  
Everything went according to plan. All my creations, old and new alike, kicked on their fail-safe devices and immediately turned their allegiance to me. In one day I had control of everything that I built. Not Robotnik, ME!!  
  
Then, something unexpectedly happened. Robotnik came back! That bastard knew how to ruin everything, even for me. I really should've known better though. Everyone thought he was dead before when his project E.V.E. vaporized him into oblivion only to find that he was still alive on a space station controlled by none other than Robo Robotnik.  
  
I knew that Robotnik was really dead this time. Snively, that whiny wimp of a nephew, made sure that his old Uncle Julian got what he deserved. I couldn't have agreed more.  
  
But he's in jail now and I'm not.  
  
Five years have passed since I was broken into what I am now. Now Robo Robotnik came back, disguised as Robotnik. Up aboard a space platform, he overtook what was his. Fortunately, when good ol' King Acorn reclaimed Mobotropolis after Robotnik's demise, I was elsewhere waiting to see how it played out. I felt like a wrestler waiting to see who I had to fight for the title. Was I going to fight King Acorn to reclaim the city? He certainly wouldn't let me work with him. He doesn't want another Robotnik, and since my reputation precedes me, that destroys that option.  
  
But it could also come to my advantage as well. I could get all friendly with Robo Robotnik, and destroy his operation from the inside to reclaim what was so close to mine anyways.  
  
Guess who won.  
  
Yep. Soon after Robo Robotnik's take over of the once again named Robotropolis, Robo Robotnik had downloaded his memory into an artificial suit. Now alive and well from the explosion of the space platform, he began rummaging through Robotnik's old files. And found one on Chaos. A living water creature sealed away somewhere.  
  
Guess who built the Boa Boas, the E-100 series, and the bothersome Buyoons? As well as the Kiki monkeys (modeled after the old Coconuts design, I wonder where he went to?) and the annoying Spina bats (Modeled after, you guessed it, Batbrain, Batbot, Batty, and so on.)  
  
After that whole mission went up in flames and down the toilet. He found yet another file on something created by Robotnik's grandfather Dr. Gerald. While he was busy with that, I added the newly subordinated Silver Sonic 2 that was reprogrammed by Sonic to protect what was left of Station Square, to my collection of the rest of the Metallixes. (Any Sonic fan should know the names of all 6 of them by now. If not, ask another fan.)  
  
Then I had a horrible accident. Everything from the waist down, my tail, and my right arm were lost in a hideous explosion. So thanks to some spare technology lying around, I did like Bunnie Rabbot. Only difference I built mine from scratch, I'm not half Roboticized like she is. My robotic legs allow me to jump to tremendous heights. My tail could create a deadly stabbing spike, or a powerful laser. Also it can extend to any length to crush everyone like a boa constrictor. My right arm conceals another powerful laser cannon and can devastate an entire city block on it's own.  
  
To prevent further limb loss, I tried something no one ever tried before. I injected experimental Nano Technology into my body to increase my muscular strength by a billion fold. Several hundred billon nanobots are crawling upon every square centimeter of my remaining muscle tissue. This feat not only made me invincible, super strong in my remaining organic parts, and makes me immune to pain, it also accomplished what Dr. Gerald strived to create, the ultimate life form. I am now immortal and I am Superman in everyway (minus the kryptonite, different rays of vision, and the ability to fly). Imagine how crazy I am now. I'm barely a living creature anymore. I am hardly flesh and blood, I can never die, I can't feel pain, and I had to rebuild my body from the ground up using special robots, and nearly killing myself with untested technology. No I'm not crazy or insane. But something beyond that. The ultimate life form.  
  
After I gathered all my former creations as show material, I sent out the later I mentioned (Kiki, Spina, and such) as well as new ones. Such as the E-1000 series bots and the Golas which are real fire bugs.  
  
But the interference of the G.U.N. military trying to catch Sonic, there robots were better. Luckily I had friends in the G.U.N. corporation. Now I incorporated their technology into my latest creations.  
  
After the death of Shadow, Eggman actually helped them! That betraying bastard!  
  
So thanks to another failsafe device I put in while I was building the suits, Robo Robotnik was shut down.  
  
Now I took over where I left off. I am the ultimate superpower. And it's all thanks to Sonic that I became what I am. Thank you Sonic, for making my life a living Hell! And thank you for killing Robotnik and bringing me one step closer to where I wanted to be!  
  
It's all because of you Sonic. You created your own destruction. You created me. All from one simple sentence. Well guess what! I hate you too! Maybe now you'll join me. We can be friends again.  
  
NOT!!!! 


	2. Falling into Insanity

Life itself has never been kind to me. I was always a computer geek and the target of many after school beatings. My mind was normal then. The average Columbine kid mind. Wanting to snap, but never had the heart. Or was it I never had the guts? I just absorbed my pain into my mechanics classes, and eventually swallowed all feeling or emotion. I never felt highs or lows after that. I became a recluse. A person locked away in the darkness, tinkering with his computer. No emotion, no feeling.  
  
My dad was very mean. He used to drink a lot and beat my mom and me. My mom was a cheater on dad anyways, so in a way she got what she deserved. But I just wanted them to stop and be normal. But I wasn't normal at all. So I certainly couldn't tell them how to get along with each other, because I never had any experience. But then I met Sonic. He was only seven. He was a great listener and always told me it would be okay. What did he know anyway? He was just a kid. I hoped everything would be alright like he said. But I never wanted them to be taken away by Robotnik. Sonic had his parents taken away too. But he still had his uncle, I had no family left. Score one for insanity.  
  
I could have very well snapped right there. But I kept my composure. Everyone got what they deserved. The bullies, my parents, everyone. So this is what revenge felt like. This is what it felt like to see someone you hate go away forever, with no hope of returning to you. That was my first taste. And I wanted more. But as always, I kept it quiet.  
  
Soon after Sonic left with his friends, I was all alone now. Why didn't he ask me to join them? Didn't he like me anymore? Was he, all of the sudden, to good for me?  
  
Score another one for insanity..  
  
So again I delved into my own little world of technology and mechanics. They said that it would revolutionize the future. But after my flurry was over. I saw what I built. It seemed that I was crazier than I thought. I lie awake at night, staring at the ceiling of where ever I just happen to find shelter in the war torn city. Everyone I ever known was taken away from me, or left me in the dust. Everyone I met refused to help me because they had problems of their own. If only they knew what problems were.  
  
Oh, if only they knew..  
  
I sat staring at my little scale sculpture of what I wanted to build. Thinking.thinking. Why was I put here if everyone I talk to is taken away or gone? Was I put here to become the same? To be taken away? Or was I put here to help take away people?  
  
Or help people from being taken away.  
  
That's it! I was put here to aid people! Score one for brilliance.  
  
So help I did. Instead of building out of anger, I built out of good intentions. Intentions to help people. No matter how rich or poor, happy or sad, dignified or perverted, I wanted to help. My creations were complete. Score another for brilliance.  
  
So help they did. They were all better than before. Score another for brilliance. In case your keeping score it is now insanity 2, brilliance 3. But soon the odds will tilt. They helped as best they could. But one day, killings occurred, and my robots were the cause.  
  
After facing the judge for at least seven counts of murder, I fell into place. 3:3 now. So again, in prison for a few weeks (I got it easy from the fact that they helped before they went weird.) I dove into technology. Not knowing what I built, just building. Building until my insanity settled. Then I saw it. The same little sculpture as before. The very same. Was this what I was destined to do after all? Or was this just the personification of my insanity? I hope to God it was.  
  
Then, after hearing about it, Sonic came. He shattered me then left. 3:4. One up on insanity. Add to that the 7 people killed, 3:11. One for each person dying at my hands. See how the odds sort of fell over. No longer was I between brilliance and insanity, I was over the edge of them both. That was how I dove into Robotnik's madness. While building badniks, I created something after Robotnik ticked me off. A working model of the same little robot I sculpted twice before. Was my ambition coming true? Is this just a mental trick? Why is this little robot haunting me? Why? Why...why  
  
After Robo Robotnik took over, it was the same story and the same robot. Now I had two models, and two working models. I know now! I know why! This robot is my fate! My destiny! So it was goodbye to Robo Robotnik and hello to that robot!  
  
This was how I snapped. How I ruined my life from destroying others. No pain where they are now. No pain for me. I swallow my feelings and go with it. I can't feel pain. No emotion...  
  
I am free now.......  
  
  
  
This report was found at the sight of several destroyed buildings where many people died. The fire spread everywhere destroying the entire neighborhood and taking many lives.  
  
Next to it was a small metallic model of a black robot with white stripes, wings, treads, and a gun upon it's back.. On it was painted the odd name of E-9000. 


End file.
